-Apparition-
Appearance Apparition is a beautiful, sleek dragoness with washed out light blue-gray scales. Her claws are a polished white and are wickedly sharp. Her wide, alert eyes are a startling ocean green with a pointed, slit pupil. Her underbelly is a light gray-blue that seems to shimmer. Her back scales are darker, and blend her with the shadows. Her tail is long and sleek. Her wings are small and aerodynamic, but due to their size, she cannot fly. On her head she wears a cracked skull, with pointed horns and sharp teeth protruding around the jaw. She wears a ragged old black t-shirt with ripped sleeves, and torn jeans. Her talons are adorned with many silver rings, one of which was given to her by her father. Abilities Apparition has incredibly weak frostbreath inherited from her IceWing mother. On top of it being very weak, it takes hours to recharge after only a few puffs. However, her claws are serrated and dangerously sharp. Her tail has a set of serrated spines on the tip, which she can swing to inflict wounds. Her eyes have the capability to see in the dark. Despite all of her skills, she has one thing she can't do that all dragons can. Fly. Since she is a hybrid, the growth of her wings was stunted. The fingers connecting the wing membranes are short, and the membranes themselves are weak and flimsy. She can glide, but never fly. Personality Apparition is good-humored and a very intelligent dragoness. She is often sarcastic and silly, with an air of fun about her. She is a good talker and it is always fun to have a conversation with her. However, she has a darker side. Due to her tortured past, she is often lost in her own world and has trouble paying attention is class. She sometimes cries at night, missing her father. Appy is a very protective friend and will do anything to cheer up her friends. She likes to go to parties and she loves to play video games. She is an expert at Monopoly and will almost always win every game, much to her friends dismay. She is often found out and about with friends, shopping and partying. She is a frequent class-skipper, and is quite the expert at playing hooky. History Apparition was born in the small town of Kaltdreki, which is located in the Far East of the Ice Kingdom. There she lived for the first three years of her life, with her mother, Frozen, and her father, Grim. Grim and Frozen's relationship was beginning to collapse, and they often fought. Apparition was uncomfortable hearing her parents' frequent arguments that were growing more and more violent, considerably Frozen's arguments. Everything changed when Frozen grew so angry she blew frostbreath at Grim, and caught his back leg. This caused Grim to have a permanent limp and a large scar. Terrified of her own mother, Apparition convinced her wounded father to leave. The two took off the next morning on a three day journey with frequent stops, back to the DeathWing island. There Grim settled with Apparition and the two were happy. Grim then met a DeathWing named Darkness, and the relationship resulted in two dragonets, Dread and Skeleton. Apparition soon took off to the University of Nightcry to get away from home for a while. There she got a job at Sketchnut working the register and bought a small apartment at the border of West and East of the city. There she resides with her best friends, Silent Song and her boyfriend Altair. Category:IceWings Category:DeathWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids